I Like Smart Girls (Peridot Love Story)
by StoryLord1
Summary: Dion was just a normal Beach City kid until his new friend Steven Universe overheard him saying he wanted a girlfriend. Now, he finds himself face to face with a...Green alien girl?


"C'mon, Dion!" Steven shouted, beckoning for his new friend to board Lion.

Dion slowly walked towards the Lion, an uneasy look on his face. The boy had just met Steven Universe, and they had become somewhat-friends. Dion was a little taller than Stephen (but still short) with brown skin, a curly afro, and bizarrely green eyes. Dion had been looking at other kids open Valentine's Day cards, and had told Stephen, "I wish I had a girlfriend."

Little did he know that that was kind of a mistake. Steven had rushed him outside the pizza place and onto this Lion, which he now took a seat on. He winced when the Lion yawned.

"Yo Steven, are you sure this thing isn't gonna just straight-up kill me?" Dion asked fearfully.

"Dion, Lion isn't like that!" Steven said, patting Lion's head. "Take us home, buddy! I found someone for Peridot!"

"Who's PeriGAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dion screamed as Lion took off at full force, gusts of wind blowing straight into his face.

Within minutes, Lion had reached Steven's home.

"Alright, we're here!" Steven stated, leaping off Lion.

Dion leaped off as well. And then vomited.

"Oh geez, Dion, are you okay?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Y-mmmm-Yeah, I'm fine." Dion hit his chest, swallowing down the sick feeling.

"Alright, then let's go meet your new girlfriend!" Steven gleefully yelled, pulling Dion up the stairs behind him.

Before Dion could respond, he was brought into a bedroom.

"Hey Peridot, I found a boy for your little experiment!" Steven said, pushing Dion into the room. The boy tripped, and could feel himself bumping into somebody. He tried turn with his other foot, and landed back-first on the ground. He felt someone sitting up on his pants-area, and he groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up and saw…

A girl. A green girl. A short green girl with a green visor, green clothes, green...gem on her forehead? And a yellow, triangular, dorito-shaped hair-do.

She was really cute.

"Steven, you clod!" The green girl yelled. "I almost got hurt! You're extremely fortunate this human rescued me!" The girl looked down at Dion, and then paused when she and Dion locked eyes.

"Peridot, are you gonna say hi to him, or are you just gonna sit on top of him like that forever?"

"Oh!" Peridot exclaimed, standing up off of Dion. "My apologies, human. Allow me to...help you up."

She extended a hand to Dion, which he took. He noticed a tint of red on the green girl's face as she pulled him up.

"Now that we are in a comfortable position, I'll introduce myself." The green girl shook my hand, stating, "I am Peridot of Homeworld."

Dion thought about what to say, responding with, "I am Dion of...Beach City."

Peridot turned to Steven, a nervous look on her face. "Steven, a word?"

000

Peridot slammed the door behind her and Steven as they walked out the room, a blush on her face.

"What's the matter, Peridot?"

"Steven, when I said that I was considering a male, human relationship, that didn't mean go and get the first male you can find!"

"Aw, c'mon, Peridot! He wants a girlfriend, too!"

"Steven, you clod! He clearly wasn't informed that I was an alien!"

"Just give him a chance, Peridot!" Steven said, patting Peridot's shoulder. He then gave her a sly look. "I mean, you DID blush a little when you saw him."

Peridot blushed an even deeper red than she had before, stammering "You, uh, you don't know that! B-Be quiet!" Peridot sighed, continuing, "I suppose I can at least ask him if he's interested."

"That's the spirit!" Steven pulled Peridot back in the room, getting the attention of Dion, who had sprawled himself out on the floor.

"Dion!" Steven happily shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Peridot really wants to ask you about something!"

Dion turned to look at Peridot, who walked towards him. She cleared her throat and said,

"Dion, of Earth. Would you assist me by being the dependent variable in my experiment to see how a gem from Homeworld would interact romantically and sexually with a male, human companion?"

Dion blinked once before asking, "What?"

"She's asking to be your girlfriend, Dion!" Steven whispered loudly.

Peridot shot Steven a look, causing the boy to silence himself. "Purely for research purposes, of course."

Dion looked down at Peridot. She had a serious look on her face, but he could still see a tint of red in her cheeks.

"_Screw it._" He thought to himself.

"Sure."

Peridot extended a hand which Dion shook, the two in agreement.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Steven exclaimed, pushing them closer together. Peridot cleared her throat and blushed again while stating, "Thank you for your cooperation. We will get the first experiment underway in a matter of minutes."

"Okay." Dion said, scratching his hair. "And...What would that be?"

Peridot loaded a hologram screen, and examined it. "We need to commence the romantic and sexual effects of different physical interactions."

"Different...Physical….Interactions?" Dion blushed. "You mean-"

"Yes. We need to hold hands, hug, sleep in the same bed together, connect our lips to somewhere on the face other than the lip, connect our lips, and also connect our tongues."

It didn't take a genius to know what "connect our lips" meant. Dion looked at Steven, who flashed him an encouraging thumbs up. Dion sighed, and then looked back at Peridot. She was extending her hand, with an impatient look on her face.

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry!" Dion took her hand in his.

The two stood there awkwardly before Peridot said, "Are we just going to stand here like clods, or are we going to see how this interaction functions?"

Dion nodded. "You're right, we should go."

As Dion began to separate his hand, Peridot strengthened her grip around it.

"I didn't say not to touch me, I said we have to go."

Dion nodded awkwardly, and the two walked out of the room while holding hands. As they walked through the main area, Some purple girl glanced at them.

"Aw, Peridot got a boyfriend!"

"BE QUIET, CLOD!" Peridot yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked at Dion. "Come Dion, let's leave this place full of clods."

"Um, okay." Dion muttered, being pulled out of the house and onto the beach by Peridot. The two continued to walk, not saying anything.

"_What did I get myself into?_" Dion thought to himself. He looked at Peridot, who looked forward with no emotion.

Dion smiled a little. "_Well...At least she's cute._"


End file.
